Un cuento de Navidad con Cartman
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Two-Shot Navideño inspirado en un episodio de "Zack y Cody: Gemelos Abordo" version South Park. los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Pareja Style inoficial en la vida real) espero que les guste y dejen reviews. Algunas escenas las invente yo xD o mejor dicho las modifique un poco para hacerlo mas al estilo de South Park.
1. Visita Inesperada

Faltaban pocos días para la Navidad. en South Park se veía a la gente decorando las casas con luces y los tradicionales adornos navideños que brillaban con la luz del sol y los brillos que estos tenían. los niños jugaban en la nieve o patinaban en el lago congelado.

En la escuela secundaria no era lo mismo, había chicos y chicas que estaban organizando una campaña solidaria, juntaban juguetes usados para regalarle a los niños que no tenían dinero para comprar un regalo decente en navidad. **_(Autora: En todas partes ocurre esto incluyendo en mi ciudad, solo que los supermercados organizan la campaña al igual que alla xD)_**

Una chica de pelo corto castaño con un gorro de orejas de gato negro estaba cargando una enorme bolsa de basura llena de juguetes. la deja en una mesa junto a un chico pelirrojo llamado Kyle.

-Dios!-Dijo Neko agotada-Tengo frió y calor al mismo tiempo aquí dentro-

-Eso es por todo el trabajo que estas haciendo Neko-Le respondió Kyle sacando los juguetes de la bolsa-Solo espero que alcancen para regalarle algo a los niños necesitados en Navidad-

-Oye-Pregunto Neko tratando de no sonar como Cartman-Porque estas trabajando con nosotros?-

-Me gusta ayudar es todo-Respondió Kyle metiendo un oso de peluche en una caja, se detiene y ve para todos lados.

-Que pasa Kyle?-Pregunto Kenny

-No vieron a Cartman?-

-No-Dijo Stan terminando de envolver un regalo-Se quedo en casa jugando videojuegos, no quiso venir a trabajar-

-Oigan-Dijo Neko alegre, se le acaba de ocurrir una idea-Vamos a su casa a pedirle sus cosas usadas?-

-Claro-Dijo Kyle dejando lo que estaba haciendo

-Yo te acompaño Neko-Dijo Stan poniéndose una bufanda roja en el cuello, Neko se puso un abrigo para la nieve similar al de Kenny solo que se ajustaba mas al cuerpo y tenia una tela térmica plateada dentro. Los 3 caminaron a la casa de Cartman, una vez dentro Neko toco la puerta y la zorra madre de Cartman le abrió.

-Hola, que necesitan?-Pregunto la mujer viendo a Neko

-Eeem, Hola...buscamos a Cartman. esta en casa?-Pregunto Neko un poco nerviosa de la nada escucho un grito, era de Cartman.

-DILES QUE SE VAYAN MAMA, NO QUIERO QUE ME MOLESTEN!-

-Lo siento-Dijo ella-A veces es así...pasen, esta en su habitación-

-Muchas Gracias-Neko le sonrió a la mujer y los 3 entraron a la habitación de Cartman, al entrar lo vieron jugando Call of Duty con la playstation.

-Ejem-Stan tosió falsamente haciendo que Cartman se volteara a verlos, puso en pausa su juego

-Que quieren ahora? estoy en medio de una partida importante-Dijo Cartman Molesto

-Eso no te incumbe gordo de mierda-Le dijo Neko molesta por su actitud

Stan ve un plato de galletas y leche en la mesa de noche, se acerca al plato de galletas.

-Oye Cartman, puedo comer una?-Antes de tomar una galleta Cartman se levanta y lo empuja tirandolo al piso-Que te pasa?!-

-No te comas eso! son para Santa-Dijo Cartman quitando el plato lejos de la vista de todos.

-Bien?-Dijo Kyle-En fin, vamos al grano...estamos juntando juguetes para los niños necesitados...tienes algo que puedas regalar?-

-Mmmm-Cartman se hizo el pensativo por un rato-Creo que si tengo algo...-

Abrió su armario y empezó a revolver buscando cosas usadas para regalar y encontró un suéter verde oscuro gastado.

-Aquí hay algo-Dijo Cartman dándole el suéter a Neko-Esto esta viejo, no lo use nunca pero les puede servir-

Kyle reconoce el abrigo y se lo quita a Neko de las manos.

-Esto es mio culon-Lo reto Kyle abrazando su abrigo

-WTF?! Que hace tu ropa en MI casa?-Pregunto Cartman

-Esto que yo sepa te lo quedaste, prometiste devolvérmelo y nunca lo hiciste-Lo reto de nuevo Kyle-No puedo creer que no quieras dar nada que sea tuyo esta navidad-

-Eres un egoísta Cartman-Dijo Neko molesta-Nunca piensas en nadie mas que en ti mismo-

-Oigan, sera mejor irnos-Respondió Stan-Ya es tarde y hay mucho trabajo que hacer-

-Si, Vamonos-Dijo Kyle y ve a Cartman-Adiós Cartman-

-Adiós gordo de mierda-Le dijo Neko con un tono de indiferencia en su voz.

* * *

><p>Cuando Neko, Kyle y Stan se fueron Cartman siguió jugando Call of Duty hasta que se aburrió. apago el juego, se preparo para dormir.<p>

-A mi que me importan los demás?-Pensó Cartman-Yo estoy ansioso por la llegada de Santa y si hay niños que no pueden recibir sus regalos este año...me da igual! que se jodan-

Después de pensar eso se acostó en la cama y se durmió. A la 0:30 p.m se despertó por un ruido extraño en la puerta, pensó en Santa y se levanto emocionado. pero cuando abrió la puerta no era quien estaba esperando.

-Hola Cartman-Lo saludo Craig Tucker (_**Era una versión **_**_fantasmagórica_**)-Me llamo Craig Tucker...un gusto conocerte, yo soy el fantasma de la navidad pasada-

-Que Carajo?!- Cartman no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.


	2. Reparando Todo

Mas tarde Cartman estaba sentado en su cama mientras que Craig daba vueltas por la habitación.

-Déjame ver si entendí, eres un fantasma?-Pregunto Cartman

-Claro que si estupido, que mas quieres que haga para convencerte que soy un fantasma?-Le dijo Craig

-Nada, no necesito nada…con verte ya me doy cuenta de que eres uno-Le respondio Cartman-Ahora, para que viniste?-

-Vine para llevarte a un viaje a traves del tiempo-le explico Craig-Viajaras al pasado, al presente y al futuro. Veras los errores de tu vida, aprenderas de ellos y asi podras cambiar tu actitud-

-Y que pasa si me niego a ir?-Pregunto Cartman cruzando sus brazos

-No me queda otra opcion que obligarte a venir…-Craig se queda pensado y tuvo una idea, mira el piso-Oye Cartman…creo que hay una grieta en el piso-

-En serio?-Cartman se arrodilla-Dejame ver-

Sin que el se diera cuenta, Craig hace un leve movimiento con la mano haciendo que el piso se rompiera debajo de Cartman y cae de nuevo a su habitación.

-Porque hiciste eso?-Le grito a Craig y ve su habitacion- Ja! Estamos de nuevo en tu habitación al parecer no funciono…-

Enseguida se detiene y ve a un niño igual a el sentado en el suelo jugando con unos videojuegos.

-Quien es ese niño?-Pregunta Cartman a Craig viendo al niño

-Eres tú-Dijo Craig-Cuanto tenias 10 años-Se asoma a la ventana y ve a un niño de gorro azul con pompón amarillo caminando por la calle-Y ese soy yo de niño-sonríe un poco

Se escuchan golpes en la puerta, el niño Cartman pone en pausa el juego, abre la puerta y era su mama.

-Mama!-Dijo Cartman-Que haces aquí? Te dije que no me molestaras-

-Lo siento-Se disculpo ella-Solo vine a traerte un regalo anticipado de Navidad-

Le da una bolsa de plástico, Cartman abre su regalo y adentro hay 3 videojuegos nuevos.

-Wow!-Dijo-Justo lo que quería! Gracias mama, puedo jugar con ellos ahora?-

-Puedes jugar con ellos mas tarde corazon, tenemos que ir a ayudar a los niños necesitados-Dijo la madre de Cartman

-Genial-Dijo Cartman alegre-Santa va a ir a verlos?-

-Me costo trabajo entender que Santa no vendría a verlos…no sabia que el era tan egoísta-Dijo Cartman adolescente a Craig

-Igual que tú-Le respondió Craig

-Shhh! Déjame escuchar-Dijo Cartman mirando la escena

-Entiendes lo que te digo?-Le pregunto su madre, Cartman niño no sabia que decir y bajo la mirada-Estas bien?-

-DEJAME SOLO!-Grito-Vete! No quiero ir, me quedare aquí jugando con mi regalo anticipado de navidad-

-De acuerdo, entonces me voy-Dijo ella cerrando la puerta-Nos vemos luego-

Cartman adolescente despierta en su cuarto de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba un poco asustado.

-Fiu-Pensó-Solo fue un mal sueño-

Se vuelve a acostar y aparece Craig a su lado

-Buenas noches-Le dijo alegre

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!-Grito Cartman y se cae de la cama-Hijo de puta! No me asustes así!-

-Lo siento-Se disculpo Craig-Y? aprendiste algo?-Cartman no responde-Veo que no, entonces vamos a ver el presente- **_(Autora: Craig hace de los 3 fantasmas…lo siento es que ando con bajo presupuesto)_**

-De acuerdo-Dijo Cartman levantándose del suelo-Estoy listo-

-Seguro? No quieres que te obligue a ir?-Le pregunto

-No-Responde-Vamos-

Craig hace la misma seña con la mano y se abre un portal en la pared, Cartman entra y llega al pasillo de la escuela. La escuela estaba decorada con adornos navideños de papel. Ahí estaban Neko, Kyle, Kenny y los demás terminando de envolver los regalos. Al parecer Craig lo llevo a una situación actual.

-Kenny!-Grito Cartman-Cuando terminen de envolver todos los regalos llevenlos a mi casa-

-Ellos no pueden oírte-Le explico Craig y se quedan quietos mirando la escena.

-Bueno-Dijo Neko agotada-Creo que es todo…No logramos juntar suficientes juguetes para los niños-

-Estoo-Kyle estaba nervioso por lo que iba a decir-Tus padres te enviaron un Pan Dulce por Navidad, no? Y Porque no lo regalas?-

-Tienen que ser regalos de corazón! No una tortura Kyle!-Le responde la Otaku Enojada.

Kenny y Stan terminan de Colgar los adornos de Navidad en el árbol de papel de la escuela.

-Porque no van a preguntarle de nuevo a Cartman?-Dijo Kenny-Apuesto lo que quieran a que tiene muchas cosas para regalar-

-No quiso darnos ni una sola cosa-Dijo Stan-Es el chico más egoísta del mundo-

Cartman sintió que esas palabras le dolían y mas viniendo de su "Amigo".

-En serio?-Pregunto Wendy decorando los regalos-Creí que ayer había donado Sangre-

-Ja-Kyle se ríe de forma sarcástica-Si, Claro! LA MIA-Se señala a el mismo y sigue trabajando.

Craig ve a Cartman seriamente.

-Que?!-Dijo el-No tenia otra opción. Las enfermeras no me daban las golosinas-se cruza de brazos y hace un puchero bastante infantil.

Kenny escucha un ruido de la caja con los adornos.

-Puta madre, porque todos los adornos se salen de la caja?-Kenny iba a acomodarlos pero ve a una pequeña ardilla dentro-Aaaaw que linda! Hola Ardillita-Se salta encima de el y lo ataca-AAAAAAAAGH!-

-KENNY!-Neko deja su trabajo y corre a ayudarlo junto con Kyle.

Cartman por su parte solo se reía de la escena.

-Eeeh, Cartman me parece que no te quedo claro el mensaje-Dijo Craig

-No interrumpas-Lo golpea un poco-Déjame ver a la Ardilla atacando a Kenny jejeje-

Ve a Kenny tratando de zafarse de los ataques de la Ardilla pero fue inútil.

Mas tarde en la época actual, Cartman se encontraba de nuevo en su habitación y como siempre Craig estaba dando vueltas por ahí.

-Bueno, ya me llevaste al pasado, me llevaste a ver el presente…que mas falta ver?-Cartman dice esto bostezando ya que tenia mucho sueño

-Lo único que nos queda por ver ahora es el….futuuuuro-Dijo Craig poniendo voz aterradora, cosa que no asusto para nada a Cartman-Ok, me callo. Pero, vamos a ponernos serios, es el último lugar que nos queda visitar esta noche-

-No quiero ir-Dijo Cartman-Estoy cansado, Puedo ir mañana?-se acuesta en su cama intentando dormir.

Craig de la nada empezó a hacerle cacareos de Gallina a Cartman como indicando que era un chico cobarde por negarse a ir a ver la navidad futura. Cartman ya no aguanto más el cacareo y se levanto de la cama.

-ESTA BIEN! ESTA BIEN! IRE-Dicho esto Craig chasquea los dedos y se abre otro portal, en la pared. Cartman pasa y esta de nuevo en su habitación pero todo luce diferente. Las paredes estaban despintadas y manchadas por la humedad, la cama tenía las sabanas revueltas con el colchón gastado pero la playstation y la WII estaban en perfecto estado guardadas en unas cajas de cristal. En la mesa de noche había galletas y leche.

-WTF?-Cartman no podía creer que esa era su habitación en el futuro, de repente la puerta se abre y entra un hombre igual a el solo que con el cabello completamente gris-Quien es el?-

-Eres tu en 60 años-Dijo Craig señalando al hombre que entraba despacio a la habitación y Cartman se quedo impactado, no solo por el desorden sino también por su propia imagen y aspecto físico.

-Porque esta todo tan vació?-Pregunto Cartman-Que paso con mi mama?-

-Lamento decirte que ahora tu mama se encuentra festejando la navidad en el cielo-Dijo Craig refiriéndose a lo que pasaría en ese futuro.

-Espera, los fantasmas también celebran la navidad?-Pregunto Cartman y Craig para no arruinarle su ilusión asiente con la cabeza.

Cartman Viejo se acerca lentamente al plato de galletas –Santa de nuevo se olvido pasar por…aquí?-Hace una seña con la mando como diciendo "Vete al carajo"-Que me importa!- Se sienta en la cama, saca el celular de su abrigo y marca un numero conocido-Teléfono…comunícame con K-Kyle-

Cartman escucha como suena el celular y este es atendido al 2do llamado.

-Kyle? Soy yo…Cartman-Dijo el

Al instante Cartman y Craig son transportados a un hotel en New York y ven a Kyle sentado en un sillón con el teléfono en la mano. Se veía igual que cuando era adolescente a excepción de que tenia la cara un poco arrugada y mechones grises en el pelo.

-Cartman?-Pregunto Kyle al oír ese nombre-Escúchame, si llamas para decirme que soy un marica…eso ya no me da risa, lo siento no puedo conversar. Estoy en un viaje de navidad y también festejo mi aniversario de bodas con mi esposo-

-Que clase de tonto se casaría con el?-Dijo Cartman joven en voz baja a Craig, aparece Stan bajando las escaleras, el también seguía igual pero con la cara casi arrugada como Kyle y unos cabellos grises se veían entre su pelo negro.

-Hola Kyle-se acerca a el-Con quien hablas?-

-Es Cartman-Dijo Kyle

-Eh? No te escucho-Dijo Stan

-Que es Cartman-Repitio Kyle acercándose un poco

-No entiendo lo que dices-Le respondió

-QUE ES CARTMAN-Le grito

-Bueno, ya…no era necesario gritarme-Le respondió tapando su oído con la mano-Eso dolió, quieres levantarte?-

-No gracias-Dijo Kyle-Como dije antes estoy hablando con Cartman-

-Córtale y dile que no vuelva a llamar mas-Dijo Stan.

Cartman joven se quedo sorprendido por lo que había dicho Stan pero quería oir que le decía Kyle por teléfono.

-Escúchame Cartman-Le dijo molesto Kyle por el teléfono-Despues de 30 años sin recibir ningún regalo de navidad de parte tuyo decidí…que este año no pienso regalarte absolutamente nada, siempre me trataste como si fuera un ser inferior y eso no me agrado ni un poco…Feliz navidad Cartman-

Le corta el llamado, enseguida se ve a una chica de pelo marrón con mechones grises en el corriendo hacia Stan y se sube encima a modo de juego. Esa chica era Neko, a pesar de estar vieja todavía era hiperactiva.

-Hola!-Dijo alegre-Disculpeme señor…ha visto a Stan?-

-Estas encima Mio Neko-Esta lo suelta-Que quieres ahora?-

-….-No sabia que responder y enseguida reacciona-Nada, me olvide lo que iba a decir…me voy-Dicho esto se fue dejando solos a Stan y Kyle. Kyle miraba seriamente a Stan.

-Que?-Pregunto este

-Sigo sin comprender porque la trajiste a pasar la navidad con nosotros-Dijo Kyle un poco molesto.

De nuevo Craig y Cartman son teletransportados a la habitación del último mencionado, Cartman viejo corta la llamada, unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos, baja la cabeza.

-N-No puedo creerlo…-Dijo con una voz casi audible-Estoy solo…no tengo ningún…amigo-

Sin poder contenerse mas se echo a llorar, Cartman se puso mal, si su otro yo pudiera escucharlo seguro que lo consolaría pero era tarde.

-Que triste-Dijo Cartman-Me voy a quedar así de solo Craig?-Ve para todos lados y Craig no estaba-Craig?-

*En la realidad*

Cartman estaba revolviéndose en su cama diciendo "Craig", enseguida despierta sobresaltado.

-Craig!-Dijo el y no ve a nadie-Dios mío, solo fue una pesadilla-escucha que tocan la puerta-Un segundo!-

Se cambia de ropa en un tiempo record, abre la puerta y era su mama con unos paquetes, eran sus regalos de navidad.

-Mama!-Dijo el-Que es todo esto?-

-Son tus regalos de navidad corazón-Dijo ella

-Gracias, pero sabes algo, no los necesito…tengo algo mejor que hacer-Dijo el tomando las cosas-No Tardo! Feliz navidad-Sale corriendo de la casa dejando a su madre confundida.

En la escuela secundaria de South Park, habia niños afuera que estaban jugando con la nieve y otros esperaban sus regalos de navidad. Salen Kyle, Kenny y Neko con una bolsa verde y dorada llena de cajas de regalos, los niños corren a abrirlos.

-Bueno niños-Dijo Neko-Creo que es todo-

-Tendrán que compartir sus regalos con otro niño porque…-Dijo Kyle. Antes de que terminara la frase vio a Cartman disfrazado de Santa llevando un carrito de supermercado con cajas de regalos.

-SANTA!-Grito un niño y todos fueron a verlo al igual que Kyle, Stan, Kenny y Neko.

-Feliz Navidad niños-Dijo Cartman empezando a repartir los regalos

-Cartman!-Dijo Neko en voz baja-Que rayos estas haciendo? Y…de donde sacaste todo eso?-

-Fácil! Vendí los regalos que me dio mi mama y con el dinero que obtuve por ellos compre regalos para los niños-Respondió el-Y no crean que me olvide de ustedes- se ríe.

Empieza a sacar regalos para los 4 chicos que estaban ahí. A Kenny le dio un abrigo Nuevo, a Stan un Mp-4 para jugar videojuegos en el y tomar fotos.

-Esto es para ti Neko-Agarra un sobre blanco con un moño negro y azul-Adentro tiene un pasaje de avión, sale mañana. Es para que vayas a ver a tu familia-

-NYAAAAN!-Grito ella emocionada-No lo puedo creer! Podré ir a casa esta Navidad…gracias gordo inútil!-eso lo dijo en voz baja, no quería que los niños y niñas que estaban ahí la odiaran.

-Bien, Kyle-Dijo Cartman acercándose a Kyle-También tengo un regalo para ti…yo…-

-Si?-Dijo Kyle esperando un regalo sorprendente al igual que sus 3 amigos.

-Yo…Te regreso tus cosas! Y esta vez hablo en serio-Dijo con una sonrisa

-QUE?!-Kyle no podía creer lo que le decía-Espera…A Stan le regalas un Mp-4, a Neko un pasaje para irse a ver a su familia en su país Natal, a Kenny ropa nueva y tu me devuelves lo que nunca me devolviste?-

-Si, porque? Te molesta?-Pregunto Cartman

-No! Para nada-Se ríe-Feliz navidad-Le da un leve abrazo de 2 segundos y se separan ya que no están acostumbrados a tratarse así. Kyle se acerca a Stan.

-Que pasa Kyle?-Pregunta el

-No se que bicho le pico a Cartman pero veo que lo ayudo a mejorar su actitud-Dijo Kyle en voz baja y Stan solo sonríe y asiente con su cabeza. De repente los 2 levantan la vista y se encuentran con un muerdago.

-Chicos!-Dijo Neko sujetando la rama-Hay Muerdago…conocen las reglas no?-se ríe.

Kyle y Stan se encogen de hombros, se ríen y se dan un beso, pasan 5 minutos y se separan, los 2 se miran y sonríen. Neko quita la rama de Muerdago y sale corriendo.


End file.
